Warped
by GabbyLikeWoahOh
Summary: It was an accidental meeting, but in a way seemed like fate took part. He was warped by her, and he loved it.


"Wake up you lazy bum." A warm hand was placed on me cheek, lightly slapping it. I cracked my eyes open to come face to face with a smiling Molly. She flashed me a blinding smile and straightened up, swiping imaginary dust particles off of her pants.  
"What's the time?" I asked groggily, my voice hoarse and dry from sleep.  
"Five to six. Now get up." I purposely groaned loudly, shooting my hand out to the side and flipping Molly off. "Too early..." I buried my head into my wonderfully soft, hotel pillow and closed my eyes, moaning in annoyance. She chuckled and leaned forward, placing her hands on my back roughly.  
_THUD_  
"MOTHER FUDGESTICLES!" I yelled, sending a glare towards a now hysterical Molly.  
"That's what you get.....now go have a shower." I rubbed my to-be-bruised backside and stood up, slowly hobbling towards the bathroom, sending another glare towards Molly who was pulling on her black skinny jeans. She then proceeded to pull on a black skeleton tee and white Converse Chuck Taylor's. Molly turned around, daintily running her fingers through her hair but stopped almost instantly when she saw me leaning against the doorframe.  
"GET IN THE SHOWER!" She screamed, picking up a box of Pringles and shooting it in my direction. I ducked and the Pringles smashed against the wall. The lid popped off from the impact and the Pringles scattered all over the floor, making a loud cluttering noise as they did so.  
"THAT WASN'T MY FAULT!" We both screamed in unison, pointing accusingly at each other. A smirk slowly grew on my lips as I pushed myself off of the doorframe and ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind me.  
"Clean that up Molly!" I laughed maniacally as I heard Molly scream profanities wildly from the other side of the door.

-  
I stood infront of the bathroom mirror, my fingers running across my light skin applying my foundation. I then proceeded with a thick ammount of eyeliner and a mascara.  
"Done with the GHD?" I asked, tilting my head in Molly's direction.  
"No. Maybe you should put some clothes on while you wait." She said, laughing while she eyed my getup. I was currently wearing a simple bra and underwear set and a pair of mismatching socks. I stuck my tongue out at her and waltzed over to my suitcase, burying my hands deep into the messy abyss of clothes, both unclean and clean. I settled on a blue Boys Like Girls band tee, navy skinny jeans and cream-white Converse Chuck Taylor's. I walked back to the bathroom and snatched the GHD hair straightener from Molly, who gaped at me angrily.  
"I was using that..." She said, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at me. I just shrugged it off and proceeded to straighten my hair. Molly grunted and sat down on the edge of the bathtub, waiting impatiently for me to finish my routine. I placed the GHD on the counter and me and Molly exchanged places, her going to the mirror and me going to sit on the edge of the tub.  
"This is going to be so fun. I can't wait to see All Time Low." Molly exclaimed, running a comb through a tangle in her hair. I cracked a smile in response. Today we were going to the Warped Tour, which featured our favourite bands. Back in high school we made a promise that once we graduated and turned 18, we would travel to the US from Australia and follow the Warped Tour from state to state. And today was the start of the tour.

-  
"Dude...this place is huge." Molly stood a few good feet ahead of me as she stared in awe at the large and sparse area layed out in front of us. I scanned the area quickly and shook my head, walking towards her. "Yeah... huge. AND we're in the wrong place." Molly quirked an eyebrow curiously and looked around. A sheepish grin played on her lips as realisation dawned on her.  
"OH...ahaha. SHUTUP. I know where we're going." She thrust her finger towards the stage and ran off, beckoning me to follow her.  
"W..WAIT MOLLY! Your too fast." I sighed in annoyance and decided to run after her, but being the clumsy person I am, I ran right into the back of someone, toppled over and grazed my chin and hands on the gravel beneath me.  
"Hey, watch where you-" A tall guy dressed in a grey hoodie, skinny jeans and Nike's turned around with a look of annoyance on his face, but his demeanor quickly changed when he saw me on the ground, injured and bleeding.  
"Oh shit. Are you okay?" He carefully reached down to examine my hands and chin, his calloused fingers gently grazing my skin.  
"I'm okay." I said, pushing myself up from my unorthodox position on the ground, grunting as I did so. The guy offered me his arm to steady myself, which I gratefully took.  
"I think we have a first aid kit in our Tour Bus." He said, wrapping in arm around my shoulders and leading me towards one of the buses. A tour bus? Was this guy in one of the bands playing at Warped? Come to think of it, he did seem familiar.  
Like a gentleman, he opened the door for me and ushered me up the stairs, watching my every step so I wouldn't trip and land on my injuries. He gestured towards the couch for me to take a seat while he rushed to the cudboards in what I supposed was the bathroom, to find the first aid kit. Moments later he came out of the bathroom witht the kit clutched tightly in his hands. He grinned sheepishly and pulled down his hood, revealing a face I knew all too well.  
"I...I know you. Your Jack Barakat from All Time Low." He nodded, taking one of my wrists in his hand and placed a soaked gauze on it. I winced and sucked in my breath, the stinging sensation from the antisceptic touching my open cuts burning my skin.  
"Sorry." He said, rubbing my arm to soothe me.  
"So, your a fan of All Time Low then?" Jack said, placing the soaked gauze on my other hand.  
"I guess. I'm not a hardcore fan though. I haven't heard all of your songs, but the ones I have heard are really good." Jack smiled at my comment and proceeded to wipe my chin with the antisceptic. "Thanks. So, you know my name, but I haven't the slightest clue as to who you are." I laughed lightly and manouvered my hand so Jack could place a bandaid on my hand.  
"My name's Gabrielle. But you can call me Gabby or Gab, or whatever other nickname you come up with for me." Jack leaned forward slightly so he could place a bandaid on my chin. The close proximity of our bodies was beginning to make me blush.  
"Alright. I'll call you Gabby then. Sounds cute." I blushed some more and looked down so my hair would cover my embarrassment. Jack laughed and patted my head.  
"There, your all fixed up now." Jack stood up and pulled me up with him. He began to walk towards the door but stopped short and spun to face me. He placed a hand behind his head and laughed nervously. "Hey Gabby...do you want some backstage passes? I mean, I'd like to keep you around so we can talk later. You seem like a cool person...and um, the view would be better from the side of the stage rather than far back in the crowd." A smile broke onto my face and I nodded vigurously, suddenly becoming quited excited.  
"Oh, could I have two? So I won't have to leave my friend alone. You know, far back in the crowd." Jack smiled happily and pulled two backstage passes from the counter next to him and placed them around my neck. He then ushered me out of the bus and we began to walk towards the direction of the stage.  
"So your Australian?" Jack started. His hands were shoved in his pockets and his eyes were travelling to me every now and then.  
"Yeah. My accent is a dead give away, isn't it?" Jack laughed then sent a huge smile my way, making me giggle at his funny expression.

"It is, but I like it. It's cute." I felt another blush slowly creep it's way onto my face and I felt myself automatically dip my head to shield my bright tomato cheeks. What was this boy doing to me?  
"Here's the stage...uh...who's that? Do you know her Gabby?" I looked up at Jack's question only to come face to face with a raging Molly. She threw her hands up in the air, and ran towards me. She stopped a few centimetres away and cocked her hip out, placing a hand on it.  
"And just WHERE have you been? You just left me and..." Her eyes slowly travelled to Jack and after doing a once over she smirked and turned around.  
"I'll catch you inside Gab.." She exclaimed happily. She gave a light wave and skipped off and onto the stage, disappearing behind the large doors. I turned to a confused and bewildered Jack, laughing at his expression. "So that's your friend?" I laughed again and swiped my hand softly at his shoulder. "Her name's Molly. Don't worry, she's not high or anything. She's naturally like that." Jack snorted and ran a hand through his hair. "Oh, well she'll get along with Alex for sure. They're exactly the same." Once again Jack had managed to get a good and genuine smile out of me. And I liked it.

-  
I took a seat on an amp on the side of the stage next to Molly, who was grinning like an idiot. "So..." She said, smirking at me ridiculously. "You and Jack, eh? I leave you alone for a few minutes and you manage to work your stuff on the first guy you see. And a guy from All Time Low nontheless." I scoffed at Molly and rolled my eyes.  
"You make me sound like a slut." Molly threw her head back and laughed, sending me a look. "Well, how else did you get those scratches and cuts? Hmmm?" I raised an eyebrow and smirked.  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Molly simply giggled and clapped her hands together giddily.  
"All I have to say to that is: Good Job." I smiled and turned my attention towards the stage, where the first band, Boys Like Girls were introducing themselves.  
Jack was right, these really were the best seats. We were right next to the stage getting a clear and close view of the performers and we could see the entire crowd and beyond. It was simply amazing.

"THROW IT AWAY, FORGET YESTERDAY. WE'LL MAKE THE GREAT ESCAPE!" I was screaming the lyrics out at the top of my lungs while Molly was standing next to me, rocking out on air guitar. Martin turned and looked straight at us while singing, his mouth upturned while small laugh escaped his mouth. I jumped wildly while pointing at my shirt which had their band name printed on it in big bold blue letters. He sent me a thumbs up and turned back to the crowd to belt out the last chorus. And the crowd went wild. Molly started clapping and screaming, her eyes glazed over with excitement as Boys Like Girls finished up and walked off in our direction. Martin held his hand up to Molly for a high-five which she happily returned and then came towards me giving me a knucle punch. I laughed and turned to Molly who was staring at her hand lovingly, in a state of heavy delirium. "I bet your never gonna wash your hand." I stated knowingly, poking fun at her obsessive nature. Molly dropped her hand to her side and stuck her tongue out.  
"YEAH. And your never gonna wash your - JACK!" I tilted my head in confusion at her sentence.  
"I'm never gonna wash my Jack?" I heard a loud chuckle from behind me and immediately flushed from embarrassment. With one quick glare sent to Molly, I spun around to see Jack casually standing there with his hands in his pockets and a gorgeous smile on his face.  
"Hey Jack." I greeted, running my fingers through my hair in an attempt to look aloof. Jack's smile grew bigger and I just felt my blush returning. He had such an effect on me.  
"Hey, All Time Low is playing next. So, could I get a kiss? For good luck I mean." A look of shock flew past my face but quickly disappeared and was replaced with a reappearance of my tomato cheeks. I placed my hands on Jack's shoulders and pushed myself onto my toes so I could reach Jacks face. He seemed to understand and leaned down so his face was level with mine. I quickly pecked his soft lips and pulled away hastily, letting my arms drop from his shoulders and to my sides. Jack let out a breathy sigh and smiled at me reassuringly. "Thanks." He turned towards the stage and took one hestitant step forward, then quickly turned back around and wrapped his arms around my waist. He pulled me close to his body and his lips found mine in a heated and passionate kiss. As if on instict, I let my eyes droop closed and fell into the kiss, my lips moving perfectly in sync with his own. He quickly pulled away and rested his forhead on mine, breathing heavily. "I could always use some more luck.." he whispered. My breath hitched in my throat and I unwillingly pushed him away, a cheesy grin plastered across my features.  
"You have a show to play." I said, pointing the stage. Jack nodded and kissed my forehead, then waved to Molly before leaving to take centre stage.  
"And WHAT was that?" Molly said, a look of amusement evidently clear on her face.  
"A kiss?" Molly placed a hand on my shoulder and shook her head, laughing.  
"Obviously. You should do him tonight." I smacked Molly's arm and pushed her away, sending a look of fake disgust her way. She shrugged it off and sat back down the amp she had previously occupied. "We all know you would." I sat on the amp next to her and rested my head on her shoulder, directing my gaze towards All Time Low on stage.  
"No. I would, but I want this to be different. Jack's different. He isn't just a one nighter. He's...he's just different." I felt my cheeks begin to burn again, the heat rising to my ears. Had I just confessed that I had feelings for Jack. Molly nodded as if she had read my thoughts and placed a hand on my back, rubbing it tenderly. "I can tell. The way you were looking at him...I haven't seen that look on your face. Ever. You looked so happy when you were talking to him. And when he kissed you, you were in a world of your own." I nodded, listening to Molly's words carefully. Was I really falling for Jack Barakat? A boy I had just met a few hours ago? Well, I guess you could say that now I believed in love at first sight.

-  
It was twelve at night and Cobra Starship were holding a Warped Tour after party outside of their tour bus. Jack had invited Molly and I and he had kindly introduced us to the rest of All Time Low and the other bands. I gained a fair few of photos for my Warped Tour album, many of them containing me and Jack dancing and posing. As Jack had predicted, Molly had gotten on well with Alex and the two ditched the party and went to God only knows where. It didn't really bother me that Molly was gone, I was too busy thinking of Jack to take much notice let alone care.  
"Gabbyyyyyyyy!" Jack sauntered over me in time to the music, a can of red bull clutched tightly in his hand. He plopped down next to me on the gravel and crossed his legs. Almost immediately, I fell into his lap, my head resting comfortably on his skinny legs. Jack placed a hand atop of my head and combed his fingers through my messy hair.  
"Wasted yet?" He whispered, moving his hand from my hair to my forehead, rubbing his thumb in soothing circles.  
"No. Not yet." I replied, closing my eyes at the sensation of his fingers dancing on my skin.  
"Good..." Jack pulled my head up from his lap and manouvered me so I had my back against his chest, with my legs on his.  
"Why is it good?" I asked, leaning into Jack's warm body.  
"I want you to remember tonight." I tilted my head in confusion, then jumped when I felt pressure on the back of my neck. Jack had attatched his lips to my neck and was kissing it tenderly, his hands slowly slithering around my waist to hold me in place. I breathed in deeply as his soft lips began to trail to the side of my neck, sending waves of pleasure throughout my body. I let out a loud moan, grabbing the attention of most people at the party, which caused Jack to stop and look up at the silence that overtook the party. For the hundredth time today, I felt my cheeks heat up and my head dip to hide my embarrassment.  
"GO BARAKAT!" Gabe Saporta of Cobra Starship punched the air and resumed his wild dancing. The others joined him and the attention travelled away from us and back to the party.  
"Wanna go somewhere else?" I turned my head to face Jack to see a nervous smile playing on his lips. I nodded and stood up pulling Jack up along with me. He laced his his hand with my own and pulled me along to the All Time Low tour bus.  
As we reached the bus door, Jack spun me around and pressed my body up against the bus with his own. He pressed his lips to mine and kissed me. His kiss was different, unlike the other gentle kisses he had given me. This kiss was much more rough, filled with passion, lust and hunger. I deepened the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck and his securing themselves snugly around my waist. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip, as if asking permission for me to open my mouth. I happily obliged and let his tongue roam my moath. I pressed my body hard against him, and felt him groan against my touch. Jack grinded his hips into mine, making me pull back slightly in shock. "J...Jack." I whispered his name, out of breath.  
"U..uh...um, sorry Gabby. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." I shook my head, my hair flying wildly around me as I did so.  
"No Jack. It's okay...I just...I have to know something." He stared at me intently, his eyes urging me to continue.  
"I don't want this to be just a one night stand. I'm not just some girl that you can chat up for sex and not even remember my name." I stated, removing my hand from his neck and placing them gently on his broad chest. Jack placed his forehead against mine, his eyelashes tickling my cheeks.

"Never. You'll never be just some girl. Your different. This...this is different." He had me. Jack had me. I was falling for this guy, and hard. He reached for the handle to the tour bus and shoved it open, leading me inside with his arm wrapped around my shoulder. Suddenly, he stopped short with me crashing into his back. I peaked around from behind me and widened my eyes at the sight that was before us. Alex had Molly pinned to the couch, moaning and...screaming. I widened my eyes and buried my face into Jack's back, trying to supress my giggles. "Looks like this is occupied." Alex looked up, lifted his hand and flipped Jack off, then returned his lips to Molly's. Jack quickly pulled me through a door and locked it behind us. I laughed as I realized what room we were in. "Bathroom sex...that's hot." I smirked and pulled Jacks mouth to mine and a fiery kiss. Tonight was most definately a night I would never forget.


End file.
